


Impulse

by paperchimes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Crush, Awkward Romance, Fluff, M/M, Secret Crush, Strangers to Lovers, just human androids being cute and adorkable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperchimes/pseuds/paperchimes
Summary: Connor was a man who went by the rules. He paid his rent on time and always filed his taxes before his deadlines. Maybe that was why he found himself drawn to unusual people, the latest of which, a particularly handsome stranger with heterochromia that once smiled at him on the train home.





	Impulse

The soft rattle of the train making its way along the tracks echoed deeply in the background like a soft undertow. Connor had his hand loosely wrapped around one of the overhead grips, his thumb tapping in tandem. _Rata-rata… Rata-rata…_ It continued like a heartbeat, the rhythm reverberating down the metal snake that sliced through the city like a monster. In the middle of its belly, the soft static of its passengers continued to thrum - the clicking of an unsilenced phone’s keyboard, the rustle of grocery bags as they were shifted from one hand to another, the soft flutter of newspaper as its pensive reader flipped to the next depressing headline - and then there was _him_.

And his eyes. _God_ , were they mesmerising.

He stood there, calm, collected, with the sideways smile that made Connor feel as though they were already friends. It made his heart skip a beat each time.

Of course, he was never smiling directly at him. Always something on his phone; maybe something funny a friend had sent, or perhaps he was just having a particularly good day. Connor never complained. After all, each time he was caught within the radius of the man’s aura, all of his worries seemed to melt away.

Some days he’d find the man with his eyebrows knitted as he penned away at a crossword puzzle. Or on some occasions, he’d have his nose buried in a particularly thick and complex book. From the rare instance Connor managed to glance at the cover, he deduced that the man was involved in some sort of medical field. Either that or he had a strong interest in caring for paraplegics.

A relative perhaps?

Connor was disappointed that he would probably never know, convinced that he’d never muster up the courage to introduce himself.

For the time being, that was all alright. He more than content just admiring him from a distance.

Today, his mystery stranger had his back propped against the wall of the carriage, broad shoulders swaying to the beat of the train. Despite it having been raining sheets of ice outside, Connor could feel familiar burn creeping up his neck and threatening to tease at his jawline. Trying his best not to seem too rigid, he took a few hasty steps past the man to stand at one of the less-crowded corners.

And this was Connor’s evening routine. He wasn’t quite sure when exactly this unhealthy fixation had taken root within him but he knew it’s long surpassed a few months.

Occasionally, he’d allow himself to steal a glance. Connor knew he was well past the age for schoolboy crushes. He’ll admit that a grown man like him looking forward to these chaste train rides was quite juvenile but there was just something about the man that made it so difficult for him to look away.

Disappointingly, the sad thing about all this was that he probably didn’t know Connor existed.

\---

_< Doors closing.>_

There he was.

Markus wondered how long has it been since he had first started to look forward to seeing the beautiful man on his train home. He’d always board from one of the stops at the more affluent part of town, dressed perfect to the T in his suit and tie ensemble.

Perfect skin, perfect face, and way out of his league.

_Bzzzt bzzzt._

When he looked down to the vibrating phone in his hand, Markus could only bite his lip to stifle his grin.

Simon. The bastard just sent him a kiss emoji.

_-Simon 7:18pm  
Did you find him today?_

He wanted so badly to roll his eyes but knew there really was no point. After all, it’s not like Simon could see him all the way from his office. His thumbs danced across the keyboard as he typed his reply.

_-7:19pm  
I don’t appreciate you checking in on me every evening, Simon._

_-Simon 7:19pm  
You know I mean well. After all, who else would still be your friend after realising that you’re a train stalker._

God, Simon definitely knew how to push his buttons.

_-7:21pm  
I am not a train stalker._

_-Simon 7:21pm  
Yes, you just look forward to seeing that hot bank guy every time you go home._

_-7:22pm  
Stop texting me and get back to work, Simon._

_-Simon 7:23pm  
You’re avoiding the question. Also, my next client is not until 8 so spill._

_-Simon 7:23pm  
Is he there?_

Markus had to pocket his phone at that point, the train was pulling up at one of the more crowded stations. The kind that had three lines interchanging and when the passengers boarded, it never failed to make him feel any less than the contents of a sardine can.

_< Now arriving at Central Station. Please allow the passengers to exit before boarding the train.>_

The soothing female voice echoed into his ears, a complete juxtaposition to the chaos that had now begun to unfurl in the carriage. He could see the congregation of black coats and folded wet umbrellas edging their way in like a viscous liquid trying to fill up the empty spaces. At that moment, Markus was suddenly reminded after all his staring, he hadn’t yet secured his backpack. He bent over to tug at the anti-theft chord dangling from his bag, fastening it to his ankle before stops up straight to lean against the carriage wall.

_< Doors closing. I repeat, please mind the doors as they are now closing.>_

A set of warning beeps then rang through the train as the doors slid shut, cutting off the flow of people for the next train. There was a mechanical grunt as the carriage jerked into motion, and as always, peppered through the crowd were a series of small commotions, with someone’s bag falling over or - in the case of the passenger right in front of him - someone slipping on the wet floor and crashing into Markus’ shoulder.

The rest of the car was unfazed. After all, this was not something uncommon. It was just that Markus was left to nurse his slightly bruised collarbone and with his free arm, take a cautious hold of the stranger’s arm to make sure he wouldn’t be sandwiched even further against the wall.

It was just his luck too. As he helped the hapless stumbling mess, the gorgeous stranger he had been looking forward to seeing that evening was nowhere to be seen. Crestfallen, Markus guessed he had moved further along the train to somewhere indiscernible beyond the crowd.

“Oww, oh God, I’m sorry,” was the high-pitched apology he received.

“It’s fine, no harm done,” Markus brushed off as he helped the man regain his footing, the latter exhaling a barrage of flustered ‘thanks’ the whole way. Once he was convinced that there wouldn’t be any more falls, Markus fished out his vibrating phone to a series of incessant texts by Simon.

_-Simon 7:30pm  
Hellooooooo?_

_-Simon 7:32pm  
So I take that as a “Yes”?_

_-Simon 7:33pm  
I hope you’re enjoying oogling him, Markus._

He held back the urge to scoff, swiping up his keyboard to tap his response.

_-7:35pm  
Sorry. Went through Central._

_-Simon 7:35pm  
Ah that explains the radio silence._

_-7:36pm  
Lost him._

From the spot directly in front of him, came a small groan of exasperation and Markus couldn’t help but glance down at the mop of messy hair. His clumsy neighbour was now fumbling with his briefcase that had just topped over.

Just as he was about to type another quick message to Simon, he couldn’t help but notice the holographic glint of the Cyberlife lanyard tucked under his neighbour’s collar.

_-Simon 7:36pm  
Ah that sucks._

_-Simon 7:37pm  
Well there’s always tomorrow._

“I’m really sorry about that,” the stranger muttered, standing up straight now and facing away from him. He couldn’t blame him, if Markus was in his shoes, he’d be embarrassed as well. But it wasn’t the odd way the man was acting that was catching his attention.

It was just that…

_-Simon 7:37pm  
Keep me posted if you see him again._

Markus had spent the last few months studying the curve of that jaw and the pale white skin of that neck from afar, it would be ridiculous that he wouldn’t recognise it up-front now.

The realisation hit him like an oncoming bus.

It’s _him_.

\---

It’s _him_.

 _‘Shit, it’s him,’_ Connor thought, clamping his teeth down on his lower lip in a desperate attempt to quell his frantic heartbeat. It had been pure coincidence that he ended up so close to him, when the doors opened at Central, he couldn’t help but be pushed deeper into the train by the crowd. From pure serendipity, he found himself practically pressed against the person he had been trying every way to avoid on the train. It was Murphy’s Law, _he knew it._ ‘Anything that can go wrong will go wrong.’

“Excuse me,” came a woman’s voice from their left. “Would it be alright if you could put your phone away. There’s not enough space as is.”

“Oh, sure, sorry.” _Damn_. His voice felt like a vibration sliding down his neck. Out of impulse, Connor found himself casting a glance over his shoulder, and froze when his gaze aligned perfectly with a pair of eyes so clear and deep, they threatened to tear at his very soul.

He swallowed.

_God, they were gorgeous._

_‘Blue and green,’_ Connor found himself regarding, almost breathlessly.

“Yeah, I get that a lot,” the man said suddenly. To _him_? No, that couldn’t be. He couldn’t possibly be speaking to him. Connor blinked and averted his eyes.

‘Shit, did I say that out loud?’ he berated himself internally, only that judging from the other man’s reaction, it may not have been entirely internal.

The man seemed to shift his weight from one foot to the other, as if uncomfortable.

It was only when the man spoke again that his fears were confirmed.

“Yes, you kinda did.”

\---

Markus didn’t know what was happening. Was he being punk’d? Did Simon somehow get this man’s number and was now laughing his ass off at some sort of hidden camera feed? He knew his type, it would be easy to find a willing actor that fit the profile. But no, it couldn’t possibly be true. It would take an insurmountable amount of dedication to take the same train home every evening for god-knows-how-long.

This couldn’t possibly be happening.

And yet it was. The man he had watched from a distance all this time was somehow _making conversation_ with him, and of all subject matter to choose from, he had opted for something quite intimate. It was a bold topic for a train-conversation, he’d give him that.

But it was what came from his mouth next stunned him to complete silence.

“Wouldyouliketogetcoffeesomeday?”

_What?_

Markus blinked, barely able to register what had just been said.

Before he could come up with a proper response, the cool voice of the train announcement filled the space between them.

_< Now arriving at Lafayette Station. Please allow the passengers to exit before boarding the train.>_

_Shit, no._

This was his stop.

This was his stop and he’d probably never get a chance like this ever again.

He looked back at the stranger - who for lack of better words, looked practically helpless now, as if he himself was confused by the words that were coming out of his mouth.

In that split second, Markus was suddenly made incredibly aware of the fact that their half of the carriage had suddenly gone quiet. A barrage of what-if’s surged through him all at once. What if he stated avoiding him after this? What if the man took another train home instead? What if he was never able to see him again?

Markus’ heart sank at the prospect.

He decided that couldn’t take that chance. Not after they’ve just spoken for the first time.

The doors were opened now. _Decision time._

It was now or never.

Ignoring the looks they were getting from the woman who had told him to tuck away his phone, Markus unhooked the anti-theft chord from his ankle and - allowing himself a moment to fully consider his actions - grabbed both his backpack and the handle of the stranger’s briefcase. With his free hand, he took hold of the man’s arm, and maintained a manageable pace as he guided him off the train. At the back of his head, he was ecstatic that there was no resistance at all from the warm, trembling hand he had in his grip.

His heart pounded in his chest, a bird urging to break free of its cage.

Impulse. This was all impulse.

He was working off pure adrenaline now.

\---

Circuits.

If they were both machines, Connor would have their circuits to blame. Fried from the rain and humidity like a waterlogged smartphone. After all, what other sane excuse was there? How else would Connor ever be able to explain himself after this?

As he gazed at his reflection in the hallway mirror, he studied how his hair had been matted down to his forehead from the two of them jogging through the storm. The seconds ticked by. He allowed the reality of the situation to properly sink in.

By the end of the one minute he spent glaring at the mirror, he was absolutely _mortified_.

He had just followed a stranger home and he didn’t even know his name.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please do drop me a kudos or comment!
> 
> I'm also [on tumblr.](http://paperchimes.tumblr.com) Feel free to scream with me about these lovely gay androids.
> 
> Hope each and every one of you has a great week!


End file.
